


something's different about you

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, bellamy is in love, i wrote this to keep myself awake so i apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights





	something's different about you

Finn's hair was getting long. Bellamy didn't know why he noticed, but the way it fell into Finn's eyes had had him distracted all morning. They were repairing the wall the storm had crashed down and Finn was painfully walking around with Raven at his side. Maybe Bellamy was imagining it, now that he thought about it, because Finn's hair hadn't been cut more than four days ago. Maybe five. Okay, he was definitely imagining things. Finn stopped hastily and pressed a hand against his chest with a pained grimace and Raven was there in an instant, checking if he was okay. Bellamy only realised when he was halfway across the camp that he'd been on his way to check as well. He turned around and walked back to Miller, who was looking at him with a confused glance. Bellamy shook his head and told him to get back to work. Something seemed to click in Miller's mind because he huffed out a laugh and turned his frown into a smile.

"What?" Bellamy demanded, but Miller only shook his head and turned to the wall.

"Your boy is coming," he called over his shoulder before he disappeared. Bellamy frowned deeply and wondered what the hell he was talking about. There was a cough behind him and when he turned around Finn was standing in front of him with a small smile on his face. Raven was standing a few feet behind him with a sour look on her face, and Bellamy chose not to question why that was.

"Hi," Finn said pleasantly and Bellamy's gaze flickered from his lips to the hand on his chest. He didn't know where to look.

"So I see you're still alive," he said gruffly and Finn chuckled slightly. "So far, yeah!"

Bellamy didn't know what to do with his hands and he placed them first on his hips, then crossed over his chest before they finally settled on hanging limply at his sides. "That's good," he said and his voice was a rough whisper. Finn only nodded, still with the amused smile tugging at his lips. Bellamy wondered what everyone else seemed to see but him. Finn shifted his stance and his face twisted up in pain. Bellamy reached out a hand and steadied him immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly and Finn shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the stitches," he said casually. "Apparently scrap metal isn't ideal to stitch together a wound with." He said it with humour and was convincing enough that Bellamy returned his smile. Finn shook the hair out of his eyes and Bellamy was struck with how young he looked. He wasn't even eighteen.

When his gaze met Finn's Finn had something strange hiding behind his eyes and he clasped a hand around Bellamy's bicep. His hand was warm and left a hot imprint through the fabric of Bellamy's jacket. Bellamy was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that they weren't alone. He took a step back, let his hands trail over Finn's arms, and then let go. Finn did the same.

"Well, I'll let you get to it," Finn said slowly and Bellamy nodded quickly in return.

"Yeah, sure. Lots to do," he rambled awkwardly. Finn looked like he wanted to say something, but the thought better of it. Instead he slowly backed away with the same amused smile on his face he had worn the entire time they were talking. Raven hooked her arm through his and squinted at Bellamy when they walked away. Bellamy wondered if this was residual hate from the radio or something else.

Finn was a constant in the corner of his eye for the rest of the day. Everywhere he turned, there was Finn. He didn't know how he managed to turn up wherever Bellamy went. Or was it the other way around? Bellamy preferred not to dwell on that. He instead chose to blame Finn for these instances.

Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't disagreed over anything in a while, Bellamy reasoned. Maybe, when Finn got better, they would feel normal again. Maybe, once Finn did something royally stupid Bellamy would feel anything but relieved when he saw him walk across the camp. Maybe.

He had barley been able to stick his head into Finn's tent the day he and Clarke went on a day trip. And when he had it had been with his eyes focused on Clarke, with Finn a blurry image in the background. A blurry, distorted but well-preserved image saved to play on repeat on the back of Bellamy's eyelids. Along with the stabbing, the near death and the way his eyes lit when he sensed an adventure. Bellamy suddenly understood what was different about Finn. Why Bellamy couldn't stop watching him.

Finn had almost died.


End file.
